


Just Stuff

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was stuff.</p></blockquote>





	Just Stuff

An hour out of Sunnydale and the shock begins to recede. The enormity of what she's done, of what they've all accomplished begins to finally hit her.

The Hellmouth is no more. It's gone, finished, kablooey, kaput. Just a big hole in the ground.

Just like her house. Those new boots with the buckle at the instep are gone too. Angel's leather jacket along with Spike's lighter. That pencil holder she made for Mother's day in first grade is gone also.

Mr. Gordo. Every photo of her mom. Even her mother's grave.

It's just stuff, she tells herself. Just stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was stuff.


End file.
